Interview between Animes
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: BleachNaruto Xover Lets interview Hitsugaya Toshirou and Haruno Sakura’s relationship! “Hey! How many times do we have to tell you? We do not have a relationship!” Toshirou and Sakura yelled. HitsuSaku Hitsugaya and Sakura


**hey, whats up! This is my Interview between two different anime characters from Bleach and Naruto. Now lets go back stage to see our two stars. oh here's Sakura-san. Hey! Sakura-san!**

**Sakura - Oh hi Tsuki-san, I'm happy to be here. and what is the interview about? My manager didn't tell me.**

**Sorry its a secret. you have to wait.**

**Sakura - aw. Oh well, as long as its not something personal.**

**-scratches head nervously- uh...yeah. Oh, look at the time. The show is about to start. see ya later, Sakura-san.**

**Sakura - Uh, okay. I really hope this won't be personal.**

**Hitsugaya - Eh? Haruno, what are you doing here?**

**Sakura - Ah, Hitsugaya-san, I'm here for a interview.**

**Hitsugaya - ... me too. Then I guess we are doing it together.**

**Sakura - Yeah**

**- giggles behind wall - Aww they are so cute together. They don't even know what its about. AH! THE SHOW STARTS IN A COUPLE OF SECONDS!**

**Summery: **_BleachNaruto Xover Lets interview Hitsugaya Toshirou and Haruno Sakura's relationship! "Hey! How many times do we have to tell you? We do not have a relationship!" Toshirou and Sakura yelled. HitsuSaku_

**Interview between Animes**

_**Chapter 1: Anime Expos**_

**_Yo! Its me, Tsuki. I'm here today to interview Hitsugaya Toshirou and Haruno Sakura's relationship. They are in different animes but I have to tell ya' they still love each other!_**

"Hold on!" Sakura walked on the stage and there're were many applause. "I am not in any relationship with Hitsugaya-san. We barely even know each other! And I wouldn't date that shrimp."

"Who are you calling shrimp?! I'm the same height as you!" Toshirou entered the stage and people clapped there're hands.

**_Aww! They are fighting like girlfriend and boyfriend! Isn't that cute!_ **There were many yeah's.

Both Toshirou and Sakura's vain popped, "I am not his/her, boyfriend/girlfriend!"

**_They even talk in unison! Perfect for each other. So when did you guys first met?_**

Sakura sighed, "I first met Hitsugaya-san at the 2004 anime expo. There was a big rivalry between Bleach and Naruto. Hitsugaya-san and I got along though." Toshirou nodded. "Yep, Haruno and I stayed together since we didn't want to get into the fight between the animes. It was really troublesome." Sakura laughed, "Are you turning into a Shikamaru?" Toshirou shook his head, "No, if I am then there would be paperwork all over my division." Sakura giggled and Toshirou smirked.

**_Wow. They are getting along greatly. I didn't expect that…So Hitsugaya-kun, what did you think of Sakura-san when you had to work with her in your first fan fiction together._**

Toshirou looked at Sakura, "What did I think of her? Hmm, a co-star."

**_Okay…Sakura-san, what did you think of him._**

Sakura looked at Toshirou, "Uh…someone that I would get along with."

**_Great! Now tell me, what is your relationship with Sasuke-san, Sakura-san and compare it with Hitsugaya-kun._**

"Oh, Sasuke-kun? I got over him. He hurt me so much that I don't want anything to do with him! That bustard left me on the cold hard bench! I dislike him but he is still a friend that I won't let Orochimaru have."

**_Uh…Okay how about Hitsugaya-kun._**

"Hitsugaya-san? Well we only see each other at expos and Sakura cons besides Fan Fiction. But lately we have been in more and more FanFiction because of you! People are starting to actually like HitsuSaku! What is up with that?" Sakura sat down on a chair that magically appeared. Toshirou sat next to her, on a chair that also magically appeared.

**_So do you guys actually like hanging around each other more?_**

Toshirou shrugged, "Its better then Matsumoto when she's drunk. Besides, Matsumoto has been hanging around Tsunade-sama a lot and I definitely don't want to see two Matsumotos."

Sakura closed her eyes and crossed her arms "Hitsugaya-san's okay. He is kind of out tight though."

**_Okay. So you guys do have a relationship. -grin evilly- are you guys hiding something from us?_**

They both blushed "N-No! Hey! How many times do we have to tell you? We do not have a relationship!"

**_They are just hiding it. So next question, in the next Anime expo, which is in June, will you guys be together again?_**

They both nodded, "Yeah, our shows are gonna have a rivalry duel like they always do ever year. Its so pointless." Toshirou said and Sakura nodded, "Yep. Naruto and Ichigo-san keep on fighting. You know if it isn't for the hair and eyes they could be brothers! They are so much alike." Sakura giggled.

**_So tell me about the duels. _**

Sakura titled her head, "Well, Naruto and Ichigo-san have a fight, Tsunade and Rangiku-san have a drinking contest…um…Urahara-san and Kakashi-sensei get into this reading contest. Chouji, Kiba and some of the Bleach characters have a eating contest. Ino a glaring contest with So-Fong. Sasuke-kun also have a glaring contest with Kuchiki-san. For the Akatsuki, they get into fights with the Arrancars."

Toshirou nodded, "Yes but you forgot Ichigo's Hollow and Kyubbi no Kitsune also get into a fight."

**_Wow. This all happens every year?_**

Sakura nodded, "Yes, its so troublesome." Toshirou smirked, "And you said that I was a Shikamaru." Sakura glared, "Urusai."

**_Is there any other rivalry animes at the Anime Expo?_**

"Not really. Naruto is Bleach's biggest rival yet." Toshirou answered.

**_Okay…join us next time for more of the interview! Next chapter will be The truth exposed._**

"Bye! See you next time!" Sakura smiled and waves.

"Ja ne." Toshirou said and waved.

* * *

**Stay in tune for the next chapter of _Interview between Animes. _Hope to see you again! Oh and I hope you like the back stage tour with our two lovebirds.**

**Hitsugaya and Sakura - Oi! we are NOT love birds!**

**If you review you get ice cream!**


End file.
